The Woeful Wedding
by Dusky92
Summary: yes i know what a stupid title that is. [Oneshot.] Bill and Fleur r getting married. Ron and Hermione are together. Why can't Ron stop thinking about Fleur though? and how does Fleur end up...not alive? my first fiction. please read and review.


Just something I thought of one day. This story is going to be a one-shot. This is my first ficcy, so please bear with me.

Declaimer: Any characters mentioned in this fanfiction, for YES I am a fan, do not belong to me. …yet. : bursts into evil laughter: …yes, actually, I already knew I was crazy. Thanks for telling me though.

_**The Woeful Wedding:**_

(A/N: yes, I know that's a stupid title. I didn't have anything else to call it)

Love and Lust are emotions.

Ducky: wow. Who would have guessed?

Shush you. I'm not done yet.

Ducky:rolls eyes: whatever.

ANYWAYS. Love and Lust are emotions. And Ron was sick of them both.

Ducky: whose sick of this story yet:raises hand: ME!

: gets out the duct tape and a whip: Do I need to use these?

Ducky:whimpers: no….

good. On with the story!

Everyone at the Burrow was running about, finishing some last-minute preparations for the wedding.

Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Or rather, Bill and soon-to-be Mrs. Bill Weasley's long anticipated wedding.

Ducky:scoffs: if you can call one and a half months long.

:gets out the duct tape again and growls menacingly:

Ducky: shutting up.

Good. Long anticipated wedding. Long anticipated, it seemed to be for everyone. Everyone except Ron. He didn't understand why though. He knew he loved Hermione. He even had the guts to tell her so a month ago, so why couldn't he stop thinking about Fleur?

Ducky: huh, let us take a brief look at Ronald Weasley's thoughts, shall we?

'Long, glossy hair; beautiful, sparkling eyes; a dazzling smile and straight teeth that competed with the moon for whiteness; flawless ivory skin; her slender figure; the way her aforesaid hair swung about as she pranced her way around the room…'

Ducky: ok…that was easy. He thinks she's beautiful!

'she's so hot…'

Ducky: correction. He thinks she's hot!

SILENCE!

Ducky: ok. Chill…geez.

Thank you. He knew he didn't love her, but what ever he did, he couldn't stop _lusting_ for her. And in less than 5 hours, she would officially become 'forbidden.' She would be married.

He had hoped that his mother would put a stop to the budding relationship between his brother and Fleur, then, somehow convince her to let _him _marry her, but _no_, when _darling _Bill got bitten by Greyback, his mother _approved_ of the marriage. What a traitor.

-------------------------------------------

(A/N: nope! Not done yet! Just a note to say that I suck at wedding scenes so don't kill me when you read the poor quality of these next few…things)

The guests arrived and sat.

The wedding bells rang.

Fleur floated down the aisle amid gasps from the guests, shocked by her beauty, while Bill beamed with pride at the sight of his lover. Ron, watching from a nearby pew, glowered. Luckily for him, no one noticed.

Bride and groom made their vows.

Then, while all the witches and wizards-except Ron- cheered their lungs out, they kissed.

-------------------------------------------

While the guests and family enjoyed the enormous wedding cake-courtesy of his mother- Ron watched her. His new sister-in-law. The new Mrs. Weasley. A Mrs. Weasley that was not his mother.

While his outward expression never changed, his heart was slowly, and very painfully, being shredded to pieces. Every loving glance, every happy laugh, and every exuberant smile from Fleur to Bill made his façade slowly crumble. But he had everybody fooled. To them, he was the youngest brother of the groom who was extremely happy and approved of the match completely.

No one seemed to notice that during the entire ceremony, he was staring at Fleur Del- ahem. 'scuse me. –Fleur Weasley.

No one, it seemed, except Hermione Granger. She watched him, eyes slowly filling up with tears. Tears that everyone thought were tears of happiness, but were actually bitter tears of sadness. The sadness that comes when the one you love so very dearly, clearly loves another. She watched, and saw how, occasionally, when he thought no one was looking, Ron's face would become distorted with anger and hatred.

She had so many questions to ask of him, so when she noticed that he was gone, she trotted towards the bathrooms to find. ….

-------------------------------------------

(A/N: Dun dun dun… :gasp: what did Hermione see? Oh no:grins evilly: I love cliffy's, don't you:dodges rotten tomatoes: OK! Chill! Here!)

Ron had Fleur sandwiched between himself and the wall. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face while her struggles to get free lessened as she slowly became exhausted.

Hermione was infuriated. She loved him! He _knew_ she loved him! And she knew he loved her too! How could he betray her like this!

Beyond all thoughts of reasoning and all common sense, she pulled out her wand and cried, "Accio Knife!" A blade leapt off the table and came to a stop in her open hand. She wrapped her fingers around it and with a strangled cry of rage, rushed towards the pair. With inhuman strength, she yanked Ron away from Fleur. Then, still blind with fury, she thrust the knife deep into the heart of the woman who had been Fleur "Bill" Weasley for just one hour.

Fleur –a cry of pain.

Ron –a shout of surprise.

Hermione –hysterical laughter.

Then Hermione pulled out a gun (A/N: where did she get it? Don't ask _me!_ ) and in an act of desperation, shot Ron in the chest. He died instantly and fell with a soft _thud_ to the floor, staining the clean marble tile a deep, rich vermilion red.

Hermione, finally realizing what she had done, emitted a soul-wrenching cry and rushed to Ron's still warm body.

She cradled his head, whispering frantically, as though he could hear, and respond, in death.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was stupid, and I was jealous. And mad. How am I supposed to live without you! I'm sorry, but I loved you so much!" she continued to babble on, not really knowing what she was saying.

Then, an idea struck her frozen mind.

_Suicide. _

Usually she would shudder at the thought, but now, it seemed strangely comforting.

_Suicide. Suicide. Suicide._

She mused over the thought.

'_Yes,_' thought the brunette, 'the solution to my problem. …_suicide_.'

She looked at the gun that she had flung away. In a trance-like daze, she stiffly crawled on hands and knees towards the Muggle weapon of murder. She placed the muzzle to her head and pulled the trigger.

What a sight! The bride's brother-in-law and his girlfriend dead by a Muggle firearm, and the beautiful bride herself dead, with a butter knife sticking out of the chest.

Not a sight you see everyday.

-------------------------------------------

Love and lust are emotions, but they make you do terrible and crazy things.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry. Just a bit of crude humor at the end. Oh yeah, I'm not bashing Hermione or Ron! It was just essential for them to act that way. Please click on the pretty little button that says 'Submit Review'. Remember, this is my first ficcy, so please be kind.

Ducky


End file.
